


Smarter than you look

by Linna_Ai



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x10, 1x11, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvez eu tenha gostado de você um pouco mais do que eu “devia”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarter than you look

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Deixa eu explicar pq coloquei "serie e HQ", bem eu vejo a serie, mas sei q eles sao um ship nas HQs, como isso ainda nao teve indicaçao de quando ou se ia acontecer, eu imaginei aki nessa fic como eles poderiam ter se conhecido usando de pano o q ja vi na serie sobre eles.

-Hartley Rathaway? Espera, esse não é o mesmo nome do lugar que você...tentou invadir?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então está negando que foi preso nas Empresas Rathaway?  
  
-Não, não estou.  
  
-Então?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para o menor, esperando, este estreitou o olhar, levemente confuso, mas tentando não demonstrar isso. -Você parece bem inteligente, me explique o que aconteceu então...  
  
-Entendo...- ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, impressionado, porém dessa vez sem tentar esconder isso -...eu não tentei invadirr nada, pois se eu tivesse tentando, eu teria conseguido.  
  
O policial revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça para esconder o sorriso que queria nascer em seu rosto.  
  
-Mas se tivesse “tentado”, de fato, não era para conseguir, pois tentativa não implica em conseguir realizar tal ação.- ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e viu o outro estreitar os olhos, com um pequeno bico querendo se formar nos lábios -Você não é o único inteligente aqui. Também não fui muito honesto com você... eu sei porque fez o que fez, mas o fato é que ainda está sendo acusado por seus pais, pretende mesmo arriscar ir para prisão?  
  
-Melhor do que pedir desculpas a aqueles imbecis convencidos, não acha?- Hartley tentava passar uma postura indiferente e relaxada, mas o detetive podia ver através dela perfeitamente.  
  
-Quer saber mesmo o que eu acho?- ele jogou o arquivo na mesa e se sentou nela bem na frente de onde o outro se encontrava sentado, algemado a cadeira. Tentou não corar ao sentir o olhar do outro percorrendo seu corpo descaradamente. Limpou a garganta para que ele prestasse atenção no que ia dizer a seguir e não em... outras coisas -Eu acho que você é inteligente mesmo, tanto que vai mostrar um dia a eles o grande erro que foi deixar você ir. Um erro estratégico e insensível.- o rapaz mordeu os lábios, tentando manter-se impassível, mas falhando, pelo menos para si, que conhecia bem aquele tipo de expressão. Suspirou, sabendo que não adiantava esperar resposta, muito menos um “obrigado”. -Você está livre para ir.- ele se inclinou, abrindo as algemas e tentando ignorar a proximidade do outro, o jeito que os músculos tensionaram e depois relaxaram sob seu toque. Sentiu-se um pervertido, pois ele ainda parecia tão novo, mesmo já sendo maior de idade. Afastou-se rápido então, indo para perto da porta e a abrindo.  
  
-Vai me deixar ir?- ele perguntou surpreso, erguendo-se e tocando os pulsos livres.   
  
-É o que parece. -ele indicou a porta, como se dissesse “daah”.  
  
-Não estou reclamando, mas... posso perguntar por que?-ele disse vindo em sua direção e parando com um pé na saída e outro dentro, encarando-o.  
  
O detetive deu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros.  
  
-Talvez eu tenha _gostado_ de você um pouco mais do que eu “devia”...- ele deu ênfase nas palavras e falou devagar, provocando deliberadamente e divertindo-se com o leve estremecimento que pode ver percorrer o corpo do outro antes do rapaz engolir em seco, respondendo com um sorriso radiante e convencido, conseguindo parecer adorável e um cretino ao mesmo tempo. Usara também a mesma expressão (“gostar de garotos mais do que devia”) que ouvira dos Hathaway ao tentarem explicar porque estavam acusando o filho com tanta veemência e porque ele não tinha mais o direito de nem entrar na empresa.  
  
-Parece que não sou mesmo o único inteligente aqui. Quem diria.- dito isso, ele deixou seu olhar vagar novamente pelo corpo do detetive e então foi embora.  
  
Sentindo-se sem fôlego o detetive balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Esperava não encontrar o outro nunca mais ou não poderia se controlar duas vezes.  
  
 **The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho uma possível continuaçao. Se estiverem interessadxs, é só dizer!


End file.
